Dinosaurs Alive!
Dinosaurs Alive! was a walkthrough attraction at Kings Island that featured numerous animatronic dinosaurs. It debuted in 2011 in the Coney Mall area adjacent from ''Vortex'''''s entrance. The attraction featured multiple animatronic dinosaurs for guests to observe. Some of the dinosaurs could even be controlled by guests via a control board. The exhibit was not included with park admission, and cost an extra five dollars to enter. However, guests with Gold or Platinum Season Passes for the 2011 - 2017 seasons had free access to the exhibit. Similar attractions exist or used to exist at many of Cedar Fair's other parks, including Cedar Point, Valleyfair, Kings Dominion, Carowinds, Dorney Park and Wildwater Kingdom, Worlds of Fun, and Canada's Wonderland. Kings Island's version of the attraction was the largest, though, and also the largest animatronic dinosaur exhibit in the world to date. The attraction closed in 2017, with the site being dormant for most of the 2018 season. However, the path was utilized for the ''Field of Screams maze of that season's Halloween Haunt. Construction walls were also set up in the surrounding areas in preparation for the opening of Antique Cars in 2019. Background The attraction was manufactured by Dinosaurs Unearthed, an organization that creates animatronic models for various entertainment venues. Prior to opening at Kings Island, numerous animatronic exhibits of dinosaurs had limited appearances throughout the country, including other local attractions of the Cincinnati, Ohio area like the Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Gardens, and the Cincinnati Museum Center. Dinosaurs Alive! opened at Kings Island on May 26, 2011. The attraction also included a 3D movie of the same name in the now-closed Action Theater. The success of the attraction would lead to similar implementations at other Cedar Fair parks such as Cedar Point, Carowinds, and Worlds of Fun in 2012 and 2013. Dinosaurs Alive! ''was removed from Kings Island following the 2017 season, and the site is currently empty. All advertising and the dinosaurs themselves have been removed entirely, the latter of which can be seen when riding ''The Racer, as the Irritator is no longer visible at the entrance.'' The entrance area that also featured a gift shop now functions as a designated smoking area for guests. The Halloween Haunt maze ''Field of Screams occupied the area for the 2018 season. During this time, part of the attraction space has also been walled off for construction. This was done to make way for the return of Antique Cars ''in 2019. This attraction will be a reimagining of the attraction of the same name that had previously closed in 2004 to make way for ''The Italian Job: Stunt Track, now known as Backlot Stunt Coaster. Attraction Experience As guests enter the exhibit, they are greeted by an employee, who introduces them to the Irritator. Due to being located at the entrance, this dinosaur could briefly be seen while riding The Racer. Guest pass by a total of sixty dinosaurs, which include: * Irritator * Baryonyx * Apatosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Allosaurus * Albertosaurus * Carnotaurus * Triceratops * Chasmosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Deinonychus * Stegosaurus (Adult and Adolescent) * Spinosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Adult and Adolescent) * Pachycephalosaurus * Styracosaurus The exhibit also features a sand pit with fake dinosaur skeletons for kids to dig in, simulating paleontologist work. The entire experiences travels in a circle, and as guests exit back from where they entered, they pass through the Dinostore, a gift shop selling dinosaur-themed souvenirs. Trivia * Two statues of a Tyrannosaurus Rex were placed in the park to promote the exhibit. The first, which was much larger, was located near the entrance to the park, while the second was located at the entrance to the exhibit itself. * Occassionally, Kings Island staff would move the Dilophosaurus to an area that all guests could access. It made appearances at the local ballpark of the MLB's Cincinnati Reds, Great American Ball Park. It would then be seen at the front gate next to the flags in front of the fountain. It would later appear in Soak City during The Great Pumpkin Fest. * Kings Island's version of Dinosaurs Alive! was not only the largest of the exhibits in the Cedar Fair parks, but also the largest dinosaur animatronic exhibit in the world. * During the Halloween season, kids were able to trick-or-treat in this exhibit with employees, and the dinosaurs were dressed in Halloween costumes. The T-Rex statue at the entrance was dressed as a vampire for this event. Category:Coney Mall Category:Walkthrough Attractions Category:Former Attractions Category:Outdoor Attractions Category:Family Attractions